A Champion's Life
by Swordsman4
Summary: Ever wondered what a Pokemon Champion's life is like? Well, you're in luck with A Champion's Life. Follow the highs and lows of life for the Ketchum family.
1. Darn Technology!

I don't own Pokémon. I'd probably have to make it to the MLB or win the lottery or something and maybe I'd have enough money. Not gonna happen.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was just read a bunch of fanfics about Ash as a Pokémon Champion and one shots about him and his family, and I figured I'd try my hand at one shots to help me with my writer's block. _

* * *

"Ash Ketchum, I told you to bring the computer down from the spare bedroom!" a woman with orange hair, a yellow t-shirt, and denim capris shouted.

Ever after the Ketchum family's main PC got a virus, Misty had begged him to bring down their spare PC. This was exact thing Ash had been trying to avoid all week. Since their normal PC was a laptop it was a lot easier to deal with. The cords of the spare computer were annoying and Ash knew it could cause him nothing but trouble.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Ash mumbled as he trotted up the stairs into the spare bedroom.

Usually, it would be easy to take the computer downstairs, but this was the spare bedroom no one ever cleaned the spare bedroom because of their work schedule. Ash stared at several empty boxes stacked on top of the bulky monitor. As he threw the cardboard boxes to the side he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Do you need help, dad?" a seven-year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans asked.

"I've got this, Andrew." Ash replied to his oldest son as he picked up the monitor.

As Ash walked down the stairs he tripped on the cord and slid down the steps. Fortunately, he was near the bottom of the steps. After the Pokémon Champion got up, he placed the monitor on the table and grinned.

"I will conquer you yet technology!" Ash declared as he dashed up the stairs for the modem tower.

As he waded through garbage stuffed in the room, he lifted the modem and treaded carefully down the stairs. Much to Ash's delight, he had not tripped on the cords. He sat the modem on the floor and stared at the cords. Ash looked at the back of the modem and glanced over the sockets.

"Now, watch how a pro deals with electronics." Ash said to Andrew as he tried to plug in a green cord into what he thought was the right slot.

The plug slipped into the socket and locked in place. As Ash plugged the sockets in realized that the keyboard wasn't working.

"I'm sure I plugged it in." Ash said to himself as he checked the back.

He wiggled the plug around and pushed it into the socket. As he sat down in his chair, he noticed the mouse wasn't working and the monitor shut off.

"Do you need help?" Andrew asked.

"Nope, I've got this." Ash replied as he struggled with the cords.

As he got caught up in the mess of wires he finally got the plugs in the right sockets.

"Done!" Ash declared as he turned on the PC.

As the familiar Silph Co. welcome screen glowed on the screen, several pop-ups appeared on the screen.

"Another virus?!" Ash gasped.

The Pokémon Champion sat his head on the table and groaned.

"I give up, I'm calling a specialist." Ash said.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was inspired by a real life event that actually happened to me. I brought down my spare PC only to find another virus! I hope you enjoy this one shot. Swordsman4 out! _


	2. Little League, Big Temper

_Author's Note: I don't own Pokémon. Another real life moment, but it's edited slightly. _

* * *

Ash and Misty sat on the metal bleachers at a small baseball diamond. Fortunately, Ash got a day of from his work at the Indigo Plateau so he could see his youngest son's first baseball game. The Ketchum parents began to cheer as a short boy with black hair, brown eyes, a red jersey, and white baseball pants stepped into the batter's box.

"He's going to hit a home run." Ash said.

"How do you know?" Misty asked.

"I can sense it." Ash replied.

Sure enough, the pitcher threw a fastball right down the middle of the plate. Abel swung his bat and a loud ping echoed through the air. The baseball sizzled past the third basemen and rolled down the line. As the left fielder went after it, Abel darted into second base with a double. The throw from the outfielder missed the cutoff man and rolled past the pitcher's mound. Abel instinctively bolted for third, just like his father taught him. Abel slid into third and grinned as he watched his older brother, Andrew come up to bat. A loud ping echoed through the air as a high pop fly hovered above the right fielder. Abel ran back to third and tagged up as the outfielder caught the ball. The outfielder fired the ball to the cutoff as Abel ran down the line. The throw to the plate was on time and Abel couldn't stop in time as the catcher block the plate. As he inched closer to home plate he dropped his shoulder. Abel collided with the catcher, and the catcher dropped the baseball. Ash and Misty cheered for Abel, until the umpire called him out.

"You're out!" the ump shouted.

"What does he mean he's out?!" Misty hollered.

"Calm down." Ash said as he tried to get Misty to sit down.

The red head just gave him her infamous, don't start with me, glare. Ash flinched and sat down as Misty approached the fence.

"Give me a break he was safe!" Misty shouted.

The ump seemed to ignore her.

"He was safe, the catcher was blocking the plate! What was he supposed to do?!" Misty demanded.

"We have a no contact rule, this isn't the big leagues. Sit down or I'm going to eject you." the ump said.

"So the catcher can block the plate all game and tag everybody out?!" Misty asked.

The ump looked over at Misty.

"Call it as it is!" Misty shouted.

"You're out of here!" the ump hollered as he pointed at the parking lot.

"What did I do?!" Misty asked.

Ash quickly ran over to his wife and took her to the car. As Abel sat in the dugout one of his teammates chuckled.

"Do you know those guys?" he asked.

"More or less." Abel replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: This actually happened to me. I collided with the catcher and caused him to drop the ball but they called me out. My older brother who plays high school ball started arguing the call because he knew I was safe, and ended up getting ejected. _


	3. Swing and a Miss!

How the Kanto Champion let him talk him into joining him for the tournament he still couldn't figure out. Ash watched the young professor hold a metallic club in his hand. A loud ping echoed through the air as the ball was sent flying onto the fairway.

"How did I end up golfing again?" Ash asked his former rival turned professor.

"One. All the rich and famous people go golfing, Ashy-boy. Two. We can have time away from our jobs and the insanity that comes with them. Three. It's a charity tournament And lastly, you said you were an athlete that could compete in any sport." Gary replied.

"I don't know how to golf!" Ash hollered as he was handed a nine iron.

"Pika?" the mouse asked as he sat next to his golf bag.

"You might want to use your driver instead." Gary suggested.

"That's which one again?" Ash asked as he searched through his red colored golf bag.

Gary groaned as he handed him the red and silver club. Ash set a ball on a wooden tee and swung. The ball flew high up into the air. A large ripple was seen as the ball landed in the lake.

"See I told you this was a bad idea." Ash said.

"You just need more practice. Try it again." Gary replied.

Ash repeated his swing after putting a ball on a tee. The ball traveled through the air only to bounce off a tree and land back at his feet.

"Throw the ball over there, no one's looking." Gary suggested as he pointed at the fairway.

* * *

After placing the ball on the fairway, Ash chuckled.

"This is going to be easy." Ash said as he watched Gary take another swing.

"Just gotta get it on the green, easy right?" Gary said.

Ash took a swing and watched the ball land on the green.

"See you're getting better already." Gary said as they walked all the way to the green.

Gary tapped the golf ball and chuckled as it went into the hole.

"Beat that." Gary said.

"I will." Ash said as he picked up a six iron.

"That's an iron, not a putter." Gary snickered.

"I know, I was just testing you." Ash said as he looked through his bag.

Pikachu handed him the right club and shook his head. Ash lined up the notch on the metal club and hit the ball. It rolled across the grass and missed the hole.

"I'll get it this time." Ash said.

The champion walked over and tapped the ball. The golf ball twirled along the rim of the hole and rolled to Ash's right.

"Okay, that was bad luck." Ash said.

Gary shook his head and smirked as he stood to the side. Ash tapped the ball only to watch it rolled over the hole. He continued to attempt to sink the putt, but would fail miserably. Finally, Ash watched as the ball rolled down the green and fell into the hole.

"How'd I do?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I lost track after one hundred." Gary replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: I kinda thought of this after watching Caddyshack. I figured that Ash would be bad at golf and thought it would make a funny one shot. Please review, Swordsman4 out! _


	4. Blinded

_Short I know, but I think it'll make up for its length. _

* * *

Thursday, and out of food. That only meant one thing, shopping and Misty hated grocery shopping. Usually because she had to deal with the children's antics. She loved her children, but at the store they tested her patience to say the least. Like the time Abel decided to check the cereal boxes for prizes. The time she lost Andrew in the store. And lastly, forgetting Ashley at the Pokemart. Fortunately, the boys were off on a fishing trip with her husband. How difficult could one six-year old child be? The red-head locked the door to the house and closed the screen door.

"It's nice out." a girl with orange hair, emerald-colored eyes, a blue shirt, and denim jeans said.

"Yes it is, Ashley." Misty replied as she smiled as her daughter carried a small Noctowl eraser and sat in the back of the car.

Misty looked out her mirrors and put the key into the ignition. The engine rumbled as the car started and Misty started to back out of the driveway.

As she was a few feet from the road, Ashley let out a loud scream.

"My eye! My eye!" the six-year old shrieked.

Misty stopped the car in a panic and turned to see what was wrong with her daughter.

"What's wrong?!" Misty questioned.

"My eye fell out!" Ashley replied as she began to sob.

Misty opened the driver's side door and rushed to open the door to check on her daughter. Ashley continued to cry as Misty looked at her daughter to see what happened. It appeared there wasn't anything that indicated her eye fell out.

"Let me see your eye, sweety." Misty said.

Ashley opened her eyes causing Misty to get confused.

"Your eye didn't fall out." Misty said as she laughed.

"Yes it did, my Noctowl eraser's eye fell on the floor and I can't find it." Ashley said.

"Oh. Ashley, you can't just scream, my eye. You'll scare me to death." Misty said.

Ashley nodded as she stopped sobbing and sniffled.

"Here. we'll find your Noctowl's eye." Misty added as she began to move the clutter aside in an attempt to locate the eraser's eye.

* * *

_Author's Note: Go figure, right? Another real life event, my best friend and I had to go to the store and his little sister screeched "My eye" when her toy's eye fell out as we backed out of the driveway. It nearly gave everybody a heart attack. Please review. Swordsman4 out! _


End file.
